


Something Better

by youaremyforever



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremyforever/pseuds/youaremyforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyone stopped what they were doing, nobody moving. Ian's breathing became labored and his face turned bright red when he realized that he was holding the offending phone and it was still pointed at the guy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Better

When Ian and Fiona boarded the L, Ian saw the most beautiful man he's ever seen in his life. He had jet black hair, with a pair of dark jeans and a light blue shirt that made his blue eyes stand out. He was staring down at his phone, eyebrows furrowed and a scowl on his face. 

They made their way to a couple of empty seats, just a few seats away from the hot stranger. Ian sat down, eyes never leaving the man. 

“Fi, look. Look at that guy. Do you see him?” Ian whispered to Fiona, lightly hitting her arm over and over with the back of his hand. He was staring wide eyed at the dark haired man. Fiona rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand to stop the hits.

“Which guy, Ian? There are like 5 guys on here,” she whispered back, looking around them to try and figure out which man had Ian acting like a thirteen year old girl.

“The hot one,” he replied, earning himself another eye roll from his sister. “Dark hair, blue eyes, nice face.” He nodded his head towards the right and Fiona whipped her head to the side, turning to look at Ian's mystery guy. 

The man was engrossed in his phone still, paying no attention to the siblings currently staring at him. 

“Jesus, Fiona! Don't let him see you, for fuck's sake, Fi,” he hissed, tugging on her sleeve. His green eyes wide and full of panic as he stared at her. “I don't want him to look over here and see you staring, it's fucking creepy, Fi.” He ran his hand through his hair and looked out the window of the train. 

When he looked over at the man again, Ian saw that he was staring back. The brunet quickly averted his attention back to his phone, a blush creeping up his neck. Ian groaned quietly, covering his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment. 

Fiona shook her head, lifting a hand to her mouth to try stifling her laugh. Ian was obviously in distress over this guy and she intended on making it worse. She reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone and getting on Snapchat with every intention of sending a snap of him to Vee. She tried to be discreet as she raised her phone to try and get a good angle of the brunet's face, but wasn't doing a very good job if Ian's whisper freakout was any indication.

“Fiona, what the fuck are you doing? Put the phone down, Fi. Please don't take his picture.” Ian hissed at his sister, reaching for her phone. She stuck her arm out to where he couldn't get her phone easily and pressed the button to take a picture. There was a flash and the sound of a camera shutter just as Ian grabbed the phone out of her hands.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, nobody moving. Ian's breathing became labored and his face turned bright red when he realized that he was holding the offending phone and it was still pointed at the guy. His hands began to shake as the man slowly looked up from his phone, staring at Ian with furrowed brows and his mouth slightly open in obvious confusion.

“Sorry, Ian. You're on your own.” Fiona said as she grabbed her bag and jumped out of her seat, hurrying away to the other side of the train. Ian stared at her as she walked away, silently cursing the day she was born. Fucking sisters. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the brunet leave his seat. Ian looked over to where the man had been seated, but he wasn't there anymore. He looked around for him and jumped slightly when he was met with a pair of bright blue eyes staring at him. He inhaled sharply, staring at the man to face to face. 

“You always take pictures of people you don't know on the L?” the man said, raising an eyebrow at Ian. Ian's face was on fire. If it was possible to die of humiliation Ian would have dropped dead on the spot.

“Just the hot ones,” he replied hoarsely, internally kicking himself as he realized what he'd just said. His brain was short circuiting, the embarrassment mixed with the guy of his dreams sitting so close to him that he could smell him was frying every last brain cell he had.

“Oh really?” the guy laughed, shaking his head at Ian. “I'm Mickey,” he said, small smile still playing on his lips as he extended out a tattooed hand to Ian. Ian stared at it for a moment before he remembered what he was supposed to do.

“Ian.” He grabbed Mickey's hand, shivering slightly at the touch of his skin. Mickey laughed again and let go of his hand.

“You got anywhere to be?” Mickey said, looking at Ian. He bit his lower lip, and fuck if that didn't make Ian want to rip off his clothes right there.

“Nah, I was just heading home,” he smiled at Mickey, his confidence slowly returning. “You wanna go grab lunch or a drink?” Mickey laughed again and it was slowly becoming Ian's favorite sound.

“Yeah, man, lunch sounds good.” They stared at each other for a minute before looking away. “There's a diner coming up soon we can go to if that's alright with you.” He picked up his phone, checking the time and slipping the phone into  
his pocket. 

“That sounds great, Ian replied, smiling. The train pulled up to the stop and they stood to get off. As they walked past Fiona, he tossed her back her phone and gave her a big smile. “Thanks, Fi.” She sat there for a few seconds, just watching them walk away and laughed loudly when she unlocked her phone and saw the Snapchat that had been taken.

It wasn't of Mickey, it was of Ian's crazed face as he grabbed the phone away from her. The other passengers looked at her like she was crazy as she laughed to herself. That picture was going on her story for everyone to see.

**Author's Note:**

> [Oh hey, I'm on Tumblr. Come say hi. ](http://heyliphowsyourlip.tumblr.com)


End file.
